warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Inquisitor Ehrenstein
Reply To be brutally honest, as I'm currently not in a tolerant mind right now, I do not appreciate your concern. First of all the Template:Property predates my appointment to adminship by about 3 years. Secondly, the property templates were set up to stop other users from adding stuff to other people's fluff without consent. Thirdly, you did not get a response back because whoop-de-do I actually have a life outside of the internet and I was moving to another city when you messaged me. Had you maybe the clairvoyance to message one of the other three active admins on this site, then maybe you would have got a response. Now lastly, the fact you are managing to leave messages without leaving any trace of your presence in the contributions while appearing as nothing more than an unregistered user hardly screams "I should listen to this guy, he clearly knows what he is talking about." --'Cal XDMy Talk' 17:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I am quite aware But please remember to use the channels for this - they're there for a reason, mate. So far you've done nothing but act negative and annoy a fellow administrator - is this how you think you're getting your voice across? --Lither My talk My wiki 08:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply- Supahbadmarine Fair enough. I will speak with the other Admins on the issue. Though if we put that idea in place it is going to be a pain. We have close to two thousand articles to cover, and sadly not all of them are categorized. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :You're preaching to the wrong guy. All of the current active Admins weren't around during the founding of this wiki. Furthermore it was well established when all of us joined. Anyway don't worry about it too much. Things will get done one way or another. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 02:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Confused Person Here Hi, I've been inactive for a short while and was wondering what was going on with are legal issue. Can I have an overview of the situation when you have the time, thanks. Trulyrandom (talk) 22:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Basically, the articles use a template that asserts ownership over the article, which for sth non physical and just the way that it's written and titled, carries the strong suggestion that the article is the intellectual property of that user. There were also no disclaimers and trademark information templates on the articles and file pages, the latter being specifically requested by GW in their IP policy. Basically, a list of trademarks and a statement that the work is derived from IP created by GW and is completely unofficially produced needs to be added to the articles, and Template:Property needs to be renamed and reworded. This part isn't a legal requirement, but it should not be the first thing on the page, as it takes too much of the focus away from the Warhammer story and focuses it toward who wrote the article. It really would have helped if when the wiki was founded, a system of adding the notices automatically was put in place, the way we did, (sometime near the founding anyway, and we had probably 150+ articles) and the "property" template didn't come into use. I understand what it's for, but it doesn't need to be at the top and the wiki should find a better way of informing users that they shouldn't edit other articles without permission, which btw goes against the concept of a wiki. The thing about it that really gets to me, and that I had an argument with someone who got really heated on a forum, is when people get anal about their technical (if it even exists) copyright protection on copyright infringements. I've seen it on modding websites, where people type out all caps paragraphs about how forbidden it is to use any part of their mod in another mod without permission; this is when plenty of people just require mentioning the use in the credits, as is the case with open source software like MediaWiki. If people do get some sort of trivial copyright protection on derivative works, (which are owned by the original creator regardless) I wouldn't be surprised if it caused GW to shut down fanfiction in the US entirely, as a similar issue caused the cancellation of Damnatus. I decided to stop by to inform the admins here of the policy that GW has, and how they can better follow it. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] ( ) ( ) Contact: MW.org [http://fanon.falloutwiki.com/User:Inquisitor_Ehrenstein The Vault Fanon] SK RW 03:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC)